Dōhaku
| number = | used by = , Sōzōshin, , | signature = }} Dōhaku (動迫, "Motion Spirit"; literally "exciting the soul") is an old technique that forms a pair with Seihaku. Together, they were created long ago by a Hakuda Master focused on developing a method at which a warrior could utilize the latent within their very soul. Overview Existing as the polar opposite to Seihaku, the Dōhaku is a technique aimed at exciting the spirit of the user from their very core, allowing for the "activation" of their potential energy; in other words, their latent . It is literally defined as the action of exciting the soul of the user. Dōhaku does not cause all the energy to become used at once, but rather excites the latent reiryoku so that it can be used at a much more beneficial rate, meaning that, in other words, it becomes power prepared for its eventual use. Subsequently, as this occurs, the body's own physical capabilities, such as strength and speed, are proportionally raised to higher levels. When in use, Dōhaku causes the reiatsu to take on a much more aggressive form, appearing as jagged flames erupting from the body as the concentration of energy builds up from within. While this is often different in some select few, as Kenpachi Zaraki demonstrated fierce arcs of energy exploding outwards and into the skies, this is due to a lack of experience with the technique. Seireitou claimed that Dōhaku is not an effective tool for battle in the hands of someone who hasn't mastered it, as the exertion of so much latent energy at once could exhaust them at an accelerated rate. However, those that have mastered this technique do not succumb to such a drawback. Similar to the Seihaku, which allows an individual whom has calmed their heart to focus on the breathing and actions of their opponent so as to read their movements during battle, those that master Dōhaku find it possible to excite their five senses to the utmost limits; the act of which unlocks a sixth sense that allows the Dōhaku master to feel everything around them. The subtle touch of the air, the slight nuances of nature itself and the living beings within it, among other aspects, all become effortless to feel out. However, the true application of Dōhaku comes with being able to feel out the movements of the opponent using that sixth sense so as to follow their behavior. Attempting to "power up" using the Dōhaku will only be useful within a reasonable degree, as forcing Dōhaku to continue without having the skill and experience to manage all of the power becoming excited will result in the body becoming weighed down by the output of reiatsu, succeeding in merely weakening the body and soul in the process. Advanced Forms Shōten Dōhaku (昇天動迫, "Ascended Motion Spirit"): The advanced level of Dōhaku, not much is known about it other than it is normally obtained when the emotions of the user have aligned with their excited spirit to a point that it allows them to transcend their limitations and move far beyond them. By doing so, Shōten Dōhaku provides the added benefit of increased energy capacity which can be utilized for greater abilities without falling to exhaustion. The Dōhaku aura becomes far more fierce and pulses at a higher frequency with the addition of electrical discharge that surrounds the user. Certain beings have learned to hide away a huge portion of their power which can only be attained through snapping their manually placed limitations, resulting in some manner of unique transformation. Variations Because Dōhaku had been a technique that many of the modern age had not known about, many variations built upon the principle of spirit exciting were created in order to achieve the same results. However, despite how effective many have proven themselves, Seireitou claims that none of these variations have ever surpassed the Dōhaku's original form. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, "Flash Cry"): By using the spell-based techniques of Kidō to excite the body's latent reiryoku, the physical capabilities of the user can be heightened to considerable levels. It is essentially a powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs, causing an eruption of energy to flow outwards from the back and shoulders of the user. Because of this, most users wear specialized uniforms to avoid the fabric from ripping apart. However, the flaw with Shunkō is that the energy flows in a predictable path that can be noticed by even an average warrior and dispelled with the proper technique. Seireitou states that the original Dōhaku does not have this flaw. Behind the Scenes